Helix
by domino.dice
Summary: A night with Kureno may have began a countdown to the end of Akito's life. SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 97.


Alright…. So the plot might be way out there, but I wanted something Kureno/Akito, which makes it manga, which makes Akito a girl, which means it's possible. I've had a weird obsession lately with having Akito be a **girl**… I'm ashamed to say I'm even working on a pic of her wearing a dress…. : Somebody has to do these things. Flame me if you like, I can always delete reviews. I don't really like using those crazy terms used in outright lemons. If it's love, I think the deed should be described more emotionally and vaguely, and I hope I can reflect that in my own writing.

But dang it, this chapter is too short. I really wish I could make it longer, but it took me like… three hours to write this. And now I'm off to get cookies in celebration, because this is the first piece like this I'

ooo

The sliver of the silver moon shone weakly, but clearly though the window, Akito leaning on the sill, simply observing. Night was better than daylight. At night there was darkness, and the deep silence of the stars. Though the figures of the night sky were distant, indifferent, they were far-removed, and troubled nothing. Daylight was cruel, stark, and exposed all sorts of dirty truths. Daytime was judging…

Nighttime was calm.

'You really should sleep,' Came the soft voice of the person sitting near the foot of her bed, his copper hair shining even in the dim light. Akito shook her head. She was recovering from a fever, and Kureno was expected to make sure she slept to bring it down. Hatori had left for the evening, why exactly Kureno didn't worry much about. It wasn't very important why, just that he was. Kureno felt he could care for Akito better when the doctor was away, for Hatori troubled Akito in a way Kureno couldn't quite name. He would interrupt at inconvenient times, he was curt. Kureno could respect and appreciate all that Hatori had done for Akito, but the manner with which he did it all seemed… a little too cold. Occasionally, Kureno could sense that Akito was almost… unsettled when Hatori was present. No one else noticed these things about Akito, and she had even told Kureno so.

Kureno shifted a little closer to Akito, beside her to watch what she was looking at. The night was peaceful, not a breath of wind troubled the leaves on the trees, and a single night bird sang in the distance.

'People and things… are always cold and distant.' She said, likely with the moon in mind, for that was what she was looking at, but it could also be connected to many of the other Jyuuniishi as well.

'Am I like that?'

Akito turned to Kureno, as though startled by the question. She shook her head wordlessly before turning to look out the window again.

A kindness reserved for few. Akito had so little faith left, and what there was she kept only for those who, from the start, didn't speak to her so far removed. She had little regard even for her caretaker; Hatori was among the worst for being cold. Kureno spoke to her with warmth, with comfort, something so few people ever did. He had her in mind when he regarded her, and not some ulterior motive, no false pretenses.

She shivered and Kureno pulled the blanket up more around her shoulders, sliding closer still, and tucked her head under his chin. She sighed against him, closing her eyes. He really was one of her only sources of warmth; he understood her, he was with her even before her darkness. As far back as she could remember, he was always there, always warm. He was the thing that helped her keep at least a hands grasp on reality. Throughout her life there had always been death haunting her, waiting for her… The others avoided her from the moment she found out her sole purpose in life seemed to be to die for them.

But Kureno never left. He stayed with her, held her when she felt lost, comforted her when she was afraid, calmed her when she was upset. He was the only one that she felt it was safe to show these things to, because he would wordlessly accept it, whereas the others would deny that anything in her could be human.

Right now, to Kureno, she did look lost…

'What are you thinking about?' He asked, disturbing the quiet of the night as little as possible. She gave a vague shrug, and he held her closer. He looked down at her face, the moon reflected in her dark eyes. She felt his gaze on her and looked up at him, into his own eyes. He offered her a small smile, and touched his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes again, and he leaned in close enough to feel her breath on his lips before closing the distance and pulling her into a kiss. She was passive for several moments, just feeling him, before returning it with fervor, and she grasped a handful of his shirt as he lowered her to the bed slowly, making small sounds into his mouth.

He pulled away once she was settled on the sheets, but she took his sleeve with her other hand. He didn't mind, there wasn't anywhere else he needed, or wanted, to be, especially this late, and he lay down next to her.

He felt goosebumps spread over her skin as he fingered her neck gently. Moments like these only made him more grateful that he was free of the curse, and no doubt Akito felt the same, as she shifted closer. She felt so small beside him, so vulnerable. He knew that she had so little time left, but… that was something he didn't need to think about until the time was upon them, so he would live for her, and though she didn't seem to know yet, she also lived for him. He trailed his hand down, and pulled gently at the tie of her robe.

'What do you dream, Kureno?' She asked in a voice barely above a whisper, bowing her head against his chest.

A little taken by the question, he paused. He pulled off the tie and brushed it aside when he replied. '…for you. My dream is for you.'

He felt her nod, and slid the robe off her shoulders, and pulled up the blanket to keep her warm. She pressed against him as he carefully removed his own clothing, being careful not to let any cold air beneath the blanket. She brought her arms around him, and turned her face up to kiss him again. His kiss was no less warm than anything else about him. Her heart began to race, blood rushing to her skin, heightening each sensation

Kureno made sure never to pull away too far from her. Her skin was pale and still somewhat feverish, and he refused to let the slight form beneath him get too cold. He brought all the blankets and sheets around them before pressing his mouth against the skin of her neck. Even though he was careful, she still shivered…

She wove her trembling fingers into his hair, and it took him a moment to realize that she wasn't the only one shaking. He brought his lips once more to hers, his copper strands brushing against her face. Both of their breathing was quickened, their hearts beat almost in synch, her mouth open against his, his hands exploring every inch of her skin, and her shaky voice as he felt his way inside her.

Every sense mingled and danced into an exhilarating array of sensations, and all of the darkness, the hate, the near-constant looming feel of death… it all fell away as they established the rhythm of this night. She was lost, but now in a vastly different way; she was lost to Kureno, to his touch, his embrace…

If his dream was for her, then there was no dream for him… Never before had Akito had anything to dream for. No dream she had could be fulfilled. The dreams she had when she was younger darkened and betrayed her. She could not dream if her life would end so quickly, but… if there was no dream for Kureno, then hers would be for him. That was a dream that not even death could destroy.

She arched against him, one hand tangled in his hair, the other lost and wandering over his body. He captured it in his own hand, and her already fast breathing quickened as the rhythm did.

'Kureno…' She managed to voice breathlessly, tossing her head on the pillow, hair falling over her face. He lay his head on her shoulder, the sounds of her breathing, the way she felt, looked, smelled filling his senses.

'Ah…' Her grasp in his hair tightened, as did his on her other hand. She gasped and pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately, the sound of her soft moans buzzing his lips as she came to climax. He had to pull away from the kiss, panting, as he soon followed her over the edge.

He pushed off of her and lay by her side, taking a moment to recover before turning to watch her. She gasped for air, perspiration glistening over her flush skin, which still looked silver in the starlight. He reached out to brush the hair from her face when she turned suddenly and pressed herself into his embrace. The short time where she had forgotten about her own curse was gone, and she was once more lost in the grips of it, instead of Kureno. He noted how her breathing was a little uneven, and he took her chin carefully in a hand to turn her face towards him. He brushed his thumb against her check and her breathing softened.

She shifted so that her back was against his chest. He put his arms around her, re-adjusting the blankets to cover her up to her chin, and felt as she gradually relaxed, sleep taking her.

'I'll dream for you Kureno…' She murmured before falling into slumber.

Kureno smiled softly at this. 'Thank you.' He said quietly, and settled into sleep himself.


End file.
